Ikanuru Tazumo
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Lorsque la haine de Naruto remonte trop rapidement à la surface et que Kyuubi s'en sert pour le détruire, le jeune homme devient Ikanuru Tazumo. Il devient le ninja parfait du point de vue de Zabuza. Il devient un chasseur de tête, un tueur, un assassin. FICTION EN PAUSE.
1. Prologue :

Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. Je le mets mais les publications de cette fiction ne se feront pas à chaque semaine mais lorsque le chapitre suivant me plaira assez pour que je puisse le poster :)

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à critiquer, je poste pour ça !

Biz à vous,  
><em><strong>Ky'<strong>_ !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ikanuru Tazumo.<strong>

**Prologue :**

L'homme s'abaissa dans le lavabo et rinça ses cheveux. L'eau prit rapidement une tête rousse tirant vers les foncés. Après plusieurs minutes de rinçage, il sécha rapidement ses cheveux devenus roux – il fallait bien, le blond était trop reconnaissable – et frotta énergiquement sa nuque à l'aide de la serviette. Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois. Le roux était peut être une mauvaise idée... Il se mordit la lèvre et s'observa dans le miroir mit à disposition dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel. Il ressemblait étrangement à son père – et ça depuis qu'il était gosse – mais maintenant, avec la couleur des cheveux... on aurait dit sa mère. Sa tendre mère. Sa si douce mère. Il passa une main rendue froide à cause de l'eau sur sa nuque, frissonna. Il tira sur quelques mèches beaucoup trop longues : il devait songer à couper ses cheveux, ils lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos et pour un ninja qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger comme lui... cela pouvait être très désavantageux lors d'un combat, surtout au corps à corps. Il releva la tête tel un animal et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il renifla et lança quelques coups d'œils à droite à gauche. Ses pulsassions intérieures commençaient à s'affoler. Son sang commença à accélérer à l'intérieur de ses veines et son chakra semblait être d'humeur à jouer, aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il débarrassa en quatrième vitesse le lavabo et nettoya rapidement la couleur qui s'était incrusté dans la porcelaine si blanche. Une fois fait, il quitta la pièce pour se retrouver dans la chambre illuminée par un soleil un peu trop brillant. Il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit. Il fit quelques signes – serpent, sanglier, serpent, rat, rat, serpent, sanglier – puis ouvrit sa main droite. Au milieu de sa paume, une tâche d'encre commença à se développer sur sa main, puis son poignet, continuant sur son avant-bras. Son torse fut rapidement recouvert par un sceau. Il composa ensuite d'autres signes – coq, lièvre, cheval, lièvre, dragon – et posa sa main gauche sur son nombril ou un nouveau sceau apparut avant de se résorber presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. Il prit une grande inspiration et lentement, ses cinq doigts entrèrent à l'intérieur de son ventre, tout autour de son nombril. Il avait déjà pratiqué cette technique des centaines de millions de fois, la douleur, il la connaissait par cœur. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe droite avant de se perdre contre son épaule. Il écarta ses doigts de lui et un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. Certes, il était habitué à cette douleur, mais la douleur est la douleur : elle fait mal. Il ferma les yeux et en quelques dixièmes de seconde, sa tête partit en avant : il était en transe.

Il marchait le long de ses tunnels qu'il connaissait si bien. Il les avait exploré de long en large, il avait ouvert toutes les portes et avait traversé toutes les barrières. Il connaissait ses capacités, il voyait sa propre évolution et savait ce qu'il allait devenir. Il avait les connaissances et sa propre science infuse. Il savait tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Il était presque devenu un être parfait : la race humaine n'étant pas créée pour être parfaite, il ne pouvait l'être. Il avança avec lenteur avant de se retrouver devant cette cage qui l'avait tant effrayée étant enfant. Cependant, la cage était ouverte, les grilles n'étaient plus retenues par le sceau du Yondaime, son père.

**- Gamin.**

La voix était grave avec une teinte de méchanceté. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Kyuubi no Kitsune était un démon, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être gentil. C'était mathématiquement impossible. Certes, une fois qu'on le connaissait, il pouvait s'avérer que l'animal était _supportable, _pas agréable mais seulement... supportable. Puis, une sorte d'affection s'était installée entre eux deux. Après tout, il vivait en cohabitation, fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente, non ?

- Kyuubi.

Au fond de la salle, le félin semblait être sur ses gardes. Oh, il n'avait pas peur de ce gamin ! Après tout c'était lui la plus grosse bête entre les deux... mais il se méfiait. Il était manipulateur et vil. Il se connaissait et connaissait ses capacités. Il se savait capable de certaines choses dont les gens ne voulaient pas connaître l'existence. Le renard à neuf queues se leva avec prestance alors que l'homme s'appuyait sur un mur humide et sale. Ils restèrent un long moment à se juger du regard et un malin plaisir vint s'installer dans les tripes du démon. Oh qu'il aimait voir son jeune hôte avec cette attitude-ci. Les sourcils légèrement froncés laissant apparaître les yeux rouges et fendus comme un animal chassant sa proie, le nez plissé comme si l'odeur de la peur de ses victimes malmenait ses narines et enfin, les lèvres légèrement retroussées en un sourire cruel. Oh oui, il aimait voir son jeune hôte dans cet état. Ses yeux de son rouge habituel glissèrent sur la silhouette du jinchuriki. Il semblait étrangement à l'aise, bizarrement calme, curieusement apaisé... Ce ne fut seulement lorsque ses yeux immenses croisèrent les autres orbes rouges qu'il sut ce qu'il se passait : son hôte était anormalement normal. Cela cachait quelque chose de gros. Très gros.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Gamin ? **interrogea la bête en s'approchant, baissant la tête pour être au même niveau que ce fameux _Gamin_.

Le Gamin en question arqua un sourcil surpris avant de hausser les épaules en signe de... d'il ne savait quoi. Après tout, le Kyuubi n'en avait que faire de ce que voulait le Gamin. Mais le Gamin était quelqu'un de puissant qui lui avait promit certaines choses. Et ces certaines choses, il les voulait. Absolument. Puis, ce Gamin n'était pas si horrible que ça, il le savait. Il l'appréciait un peu. C'était un bon petit renardeau lorsque l'occasion se présentait – l'occasion était rare. Le Gamin claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de se redresser sur ses jambes, ses bras s'étendirent devant lui dans un craquement loin d'être normal avant de se caler derrière la nuque.

- Nous nous rapprochons des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobis. C'est là que tu interviens, Kyuubi.

L'animal renifla son hôte avant de le regarder, curieux.

- Cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'on cohabite, hein ? Il faudrait peut être que je mette mes promesses à exécutions.

Le renard était de plus en plus intéressé par les paroles que débitait ce Gamin. Il allait enfin tenir sa parole ? Après les années d'attentes.

- Cependant... il me faut des amis sur qui compter pendant la bataille, Kyuubi.

**- Lâche ta bombe, Gamin.**

L'homme roux laissa échapper un petit rire grave, sensuel, sadique. Cet enfant était démoniaque. Il l'avait rendu démoniaque et il aimait ça. Oh oui, il adorait ça.

- Tu sais que je t'aime bien, Kyuubi, mais tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect quelques fois, lâcha l'individu avant de se reculer de quelques pas – non par crainte, mais simplement pour mieux défier l'entité en face de lui.

Il reprit après une courte pause :

- Nous allons faire un pacte.

**- Nous l'avons déjà fait, _Gamin_.**

- Avec ta race, saleté de cabot.

Le cabot en question grogna, montrant ses crocs alors que l'autre ne bougeait pas. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position avant que la plus grande des deux bêtes ne cède.

**- J'espère que tu tiendras parole, Gamin.**

- Je tiens toujours ma parole, Kyuubi. C'est mon Nindô.

Le rouleau de parchemin apparut alors devant l'homme qui s'accroupit avant de l'ouvrir à même le sol. Il mordit son pouce laissant un filet de sang couler à son aise et alors qu'il allait appliquer le premier signe, la voix de l'animal le coupa :

**- Signe avec ton véritable nom, Gamin.**

- La ferme.

Le félin à neuf queues sembla être vexé alors que l'autre appliquait les signes de son nom puis de son prénom avec un dégoût voyant sur son visage. Il n'était plus cet _Uzumaki Naruto _idiot et braillard ! Il était Ikanuru Tazumo. Il était un chasseur de tête, un tueur, un assassin. Il était un véritable ninja. Une fois le dernier signe inscrit, il referma le rouleau de parchemin d'un geste sec et composa les signes. Il posa sa main au sol et murmura :

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Dans un nuage de fumée orangé, un animal fit son apparition. Il grogna en regardant l'humain qui avait osé l'appeler. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il n'en fit rien en sentant le chakra de Kyuubi no Kitsune. Alors si l'un était là, l'autre était là également. Il s'abaissa légèrement alors que devant lui, l'homme affiché un léger rictus.

- J'aurais sûrement besoin de toi dans les temps à venir, je m'appelle Ikanuru Tazumo, se présenta l'homme roux en penchant légèrement sa tête vers la droite.

- Ban, répondit l'animal avant de disparaître.

Tazumo semblait ravi de cette petite entrevue. Il releva alors ses yeux redevenus bleus vers le démon alors qu'un petit sourire méchant retroussait ses lèvres :

- Konoha paiera pour notre douleur.


	2. Chapitre 1 :

****Voici le premier chapitre d'_Ikanuru Tazumo_ ! Sachez que je suis malade avec fièvre et angine, mais j'ai vraiment voulut vous le poster, ça fait quelques jours que j'ai finit de l'écrire mais je l'ai lu, lu, relu et rerelu pour qu'il s'approche de la perfection ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Ah, et petite précision, ce n'est ni un Sasuke/Naruto, ni un Naruto/Hinata. Il n'y aura pas de véritables couples dans l'histoire ou peut être une ou deux romances, mais Naruto ne sera pas de la partie :)

Voilà ! Après ces petites précisions, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa petite taille :')

* * *

><p><strong>Ikanuru Tazumo.<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'homme rajusta sa capuche avant de descendre du bateau et le bruit de ses pas s'accéléra lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une équipe de ninja qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être prit dans une course poursuite dès son arrivé au pays du feu. Il se stoppa devant une boutique et fronça les sourcils, plissant ainsi ses yeux clairs. Pour toutes personnes, cet homme à la carrure imposante observait les objets mit en avant dans la vitrine, toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas. Les yeux plissés et l'ouïe affûtée, il examinait avec minutie les lèvres des ninjas bouger. _« … cependant on ne peut pas faire ça ! »_ disait la jeune femme. Mais l'homme qui l'accompagnait répliqua sans attendre _« C'est le seul moyen de le faire venir à Konoha s'il s'entraîne on ne sait où ! » - « Naruto-kun ne viendra pas à Konoha ! Et comment veux-tu qu'il sache que Konoha a capturé Sasuke-kun ? »_. La troisième personne les fit taire. _« Qui ? »_ interrogea le brun sans attendre, commençant à regarder aux alentours. Derrière ses lunettes noires, l'homme dont le visage était à moitié couvert pointa un doigt dans sa direction. Discret, très discret. Mais il le vit. Tazumo se mordit la lèvre avant de cligner des yeux et de réduire son chakra au maximum. Il avait oublié que les capacités de Shino étaient si grandes. Sa langue claqua contre son palais et il décida de jouer. Après tout, il aimait jouer, alors pourquoi s'en priver. Avec lenteur, alors que l'équipe le regardait, il remonta lentement son bras le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que sa main soit au niveau de son visage, il secoua légèrement sa main une ou deux fois... avant de disparaître subitement. Kiba, Hinata et Shino partirent immédiatement à sa poursuite.

Sur les toits des bâtiments entourant le port, Tazumo courait. Il entendit le vent siffler et il évita sans difficulté le premier shuriken. Puis les trois autres. Il se retrouva rapidement dans la forêt environnante. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son sang pulser fortement dans ses veines. L'adrénaline. L'adrénaline. L'instinct animal qui se développait et qui lui brûlait les veines. Il tourna son visage en arrière pour voir seulement deux de ses opposants. Il esquissa un sourire cruel et continua sa course, accélérant l'allure. Il allait les emmener à Konoha et il allait les détruire sous les yeux des villageois. Il allait mener l'offensive dès maintenant avant de disparaître comme par magie. Il n'avait pas de plan, sa vengeance le rongeait trop pour qu'il y pense. Il devait cependant infiltrer Konoha. Il devait infiltrer ce fichu village et le sauver. Accepterait-il son aide ? Non. Bien sûr que non mais il n'en avait pas réellement le choix. Il se stoppa brusquement et se détourna avec rapidité. Il envoya son pied en l'air et Kiba fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre et de tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son animal tenta de le rattraper : sans succès. Hinata fut la deuxième à attaquer. Son premier poing partit... puis son corps rejoignit une autre branche. Avant même de pouvoir réagir, Shino se fit éjecter contre Akamaru. Le sourire cruel de Tazumo s'élargit lorsqu'il posa ses pieds au sol, juste à quelques centimètres de ceux de la douce Hinata. Il s'abaissa et attrapa ses vêtements au niveau de sa poitrine avant de la relever. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tazumo retira sa capuche et la jeune femme put voir les yeux si bleus de son adversaire. Ce visage... elle le connaissait si bien pour l'avoir aimé durant des années.

- Naruto-kun...

Tazumo fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur les vêtements. Il avait envie de les lui arracher, de la faire souffrir... mais une partie de lui lui disait que non. Qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais haïs comme les autres. **« Gamin ! » **gronda la voix de Kyuubi à l'intérieur de lui. _La ferme, saleté de cabot. Je t'ai promis les têtes principales du conseil, alors ferme la !_ Il entendit l'animal grogner avant de se taire totalement. Il se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête. Kiba, Akamaru et Shino étaient totalement sonnés, incapables de bouger ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Il plongea ses yeux céruléens dans ceux si blancs de la Hyuuga. Sa prise se fit plus ferme mais aussi plus tendre. Il passa ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

- Naruto-kun...

- Je t'expliquerais tout, Hinata, je te le promets.

Et il disparut.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Hinata ouvrit les yeux, elle tenta de se redresser pour se mettre immédiatement en garde mais une main sur son épaule la rallongea. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement lorsque le regard bleu rencontra le sien. La kunoichi se laissa soigner, fermant les yeux. Naruto. L'homme qui se tenait au dessus d'elle était Naruto. L'homme qui les avait attaqué était Naruto. L'homme qui l'avait quittée était Naruto. Que faisait-il donc ici ? Quel était son but ? Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la stoppa en posant quelques doigts sur ses lèvres. Il l'observait sans comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas réussit à la laisser par terre. Il l'observait sans comprendre pourquoi c'était de la tendresse qu'il ressentait en la voyant, et non la haine qu'il avait longtemps chérie. Sa voix, douce et chaude, cassa le silence :<p>

- Je suis désolé.

- Naruto-kun...

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

La voix avait claquée, froide et tranchante malgré le décibel bas. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, calmant les pulsassions de son cœur et reprit :

- Naruto est mort, Hinata. Ce n'est plus la même personne que tu as devant toi. J'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé. Konoha n'est plus mon village.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer dans les détails et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Juste... fais comme si j'étais partit avant que tu te réveilles, d'accord ?

Il n'attendait pas de réelle réponse, de toute façon, il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le domaine Hyuuga était l'un des quartiers les plus protégés de Konoha. Il était entré avec une facilité déconcertante, mais en sortir était cependant plus difficile, surtout qu'Hinata était réveillée et qu'elle pouvait sonner l'alerte si...

- Hi... Hinata ? bégaya-t-il en sentant deux bras entourer son torse.

La jeune femme resserra son emprise sur l'homme, encore tremblante. Elle colla son visage contre le dos de l'homme qu'elle avait aimée et prit une grande inspiration. _« Ne pars pas... »_ supplia-t-elle. Tazumo se libéra de l'étreinte et se tourna pour observer la jeune femme. Il caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre et se pencha après avoir redressé le visage de la brune de son index et de son pouce. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer et la voix tremblante d'Hinata le coupa de court :

- Tu me dois des explications...

- …

- Je t'en prie...

Évidemment qu'il lui en devait. Après tout, il l'avait mit à tapis une heure plus tôt et quelques années auparavant, il l'avait quittée en lui disant simplement qu'il devait partir et que leur relation se terminait comme elle avait commencé. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de la lâcher. Il pouvait également partir sans un mot. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il allait revenir. Il fit un pas en arrière mais il fut stopper par les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Hinata contre les siennes. Il resta surpris quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Dans un même ensemble, les deux ninjas dégainèrent une arme et la pointa contre l'autre. Hinata se détacha, les sourcils froncés.

- Hinata...

- Dis moi quelque chose pour pouvoir te défendre !

- Je ne compte pas être défendu, répondit-il avec calme.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi tu...

- Pour détruire Konoha.

La bombe avait été lâchée. La jeune femme recula d'un pas et se laissa tomber au sol, sur le futon. Elle releva la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Après tout, Naruto avait _sauvé_ Konoha. Il l'avait sauvé de Pain, de la guerre. Il avait sauvé son village ! Alors pourquoi vouloir le détruire et... Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et la détailla. Il soupira avant de reprendre :

- Je recherche la vengeance, alors ne te mets pas devant moi lorsque j'avancerais, Hinata.

- Naruto-kun...

- Je t'ai dis que Naruto était mort.

Toujours cette même distance. Toujours cette même froideur. Hinata en frissonna.

- Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?

- Ikanuru Tazumo, c'est mon nom.

Il se releva et quitta la demeure dans un silence complet. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait brusquement et la voix de Neji trembla dans la pièce _« Hinata ! »_. La jeune femme se tourna vers son cousin, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Neji se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit, attrapant ses bras :

- Neji...

- Kiba et Shino sont rentrés en disant que tu avais été enlevée par votre agresseur et...

- Il faut que j'aille voir Tsunade-sama... C'est important...

Sous le regard de sa cousine, Neji l'aida à se relever. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la tour des Hokage. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Kiba et Shino se précipitèrent sur leur coéquipière et amie. Elle leva son bras pour les stopper et puis avança avant de poser violemment ses mains à plat sur le bureau de sa supérieure.

- La personne qui nous a attaqué était le ninja connu sous le nom d'Ikanuru Tazumo. Je connais cependant sa véritable identité et son but.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte et sans faille. Elle ne voulait plus être cette fille pleurnicharde et trouillarde qu'elle avait été autrefois ! Non ! Maintenant, grâce à lui, grâce à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus qu'elle-même, elle était une femme forte !

- Ikanuru Tazumo ? Que vient-il faire ici ? Il était de l'autre côté du globe il y a quelques jours à peine ! Nous avons reçu un messager et...

Cependant, en entendant les horreurs qu'avait fait ce ninja, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi cela faisait si mal ? Pourquoi tout ceci faisait si mal ? Un sanglot secoua ses épaules et immédiatement, Kiba fut là pour la soutenir. Il la regardait avec cet air inquiet, se mordillant les lèvres alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. La Hyuuga serra les poings alors que toute l'attention était attirée vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis lâcha :

- C'est Naruto...

Elle avait quitté arrêté de le nommer « Naruto-kun ». Finit. Cela devait cesser. Tsunade observait sa kunoichi. Avant même qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, la jeune femme tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Hinata papillonna des yeux avant de se redresser pour faire face à... toute sa génération et son Hokage. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de son réveil, les conversations cessèrent et Sakura s'empressa de venir vers elle pour vérifier les données qu'afficher les machines autour d'elle. La brune se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie sans raison ?<p>

- Hinata, tu allais dire quelque chose lorsque tu t'es évanouie. Cela concernait Naruto ? Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

La jeune femme observa son Hokage avant de baisser les yeux.

- Ne me coupez pas... demanda-t-elle avant de relever la tête pour apercevoir toutes les têtes se hocher dans un même ensemble.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- Je... Nous étions au port, avec Kiba et Shino lorsqu'on a remarqué qu'un individu suspect nous observait. On l'a rapidement prit en chasse et... il nous a battu sans réelles difficultés. J'étais encore consciente lorsque ce ninja est venu pour... m'achever sûrement mais... il s'est rétracté et il s'est découvert le visage. Ce ninja... c'était Naruto.

Sakura voulut ouvrir la bouche mais elle fut stoppée par Ino, alors que la jeune femme continuait son récit :

- Je... je n'ai pas vraiment voulu y croire parce que... ses cheveux étaient roux alors, j'ai cru me tromper mais quand... quand il m'a regardée, j'ai su que c'était lui. Avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience, il m'a promit de tout m'expliquer... Je me suis réveillée que bien plus tard. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans le domaine Hyuuga. Il était toujours là.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes et s'empressa de continuer :

- Il était... c'est lui qui m'a soignée et... quand je l'ai appelé, il m'a dit... de cesser de l'appeler par son prénom. Il était totalement différent ! Ce n'était pas le Naruto que je connaissais ! Il a dit que... il a dit qu'il était mort, que Konoha n'était plus son village et il m'a demandé de faire comme si... il était partit pendant mon sommeil. Mais je l'ai retenu. Enfin...

Elle détourna les yeux, observant le ciel noir à travers la fenêtre : combien de temps était-elle restée endormie ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois – encore et toujours. La voix de Sakura trembla dans la salle silencieuse :

- Et ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il recherchait la vengeance, qu'il détruirait Konoha et que je ne devais pas me mettre en travers de son chemin.

La phrase laissa un silence des plus pesant dans la chambre d'hôpital. La gorge sèche, elle osa enfin poser ses yeux sur Sakura qui semblait plus abattue que jamais. Cette dernière sentit ses jambes céder et les bras d'Ino l'entourer pour la faire s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle pleura, cachant son visage dans ses mains. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Shizune. Elle était essoufflée, fatiguée. _« Il y a un intrus dans la prison ! »_.


	3. Chapitre 2 :

**Ikanuru Tazumo.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le ninja courait dans les couloirs, ouvrant une à une les portes du secteur hautement sécurisé de la prison. Un sourire supérieur barra ses lèvres. Hautement sécurisé. C'est pour ça qu'il était rentré sans le moindre problème ? Il ouvrit une nouvelle cellule sous l'œil surpris de son propriétaire. Un nukenin d'il ne savait quel village. Il continua son chemin, grognant. Son cœur battait vite, il savait que l'alerte avait été donnée, il sentait déjà les dizaines de ninjas se placer tout autour de la prison voir même y entrer pour tenter de l'arrêter. Oui, tenter. Car il savait que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était trop puissant pour eux, ils le savaient et il le savait. Il ouvrit une énième porte et un rictus traversa ses lèvres. Devant lui se tenait Uchiwa Sasuke, attaché au mur comme un vulgaire pantin. Le prisonnier releva la tête vers son visiteur et arqua un sourcil curieux. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas la bouche, à quoi bon ? Le ninja s'approcha et s'abaissa, défaisant les liens à l'aide d'une simple technique. Il lui lança une pochette contenant shurikens, kunais et senbons qu'il rattrapa sans difficultés. Il lui tendit alors un sabre et l'homme prit Kusanagi puis hocha la tête en signe de... remerciement ? Ils échangèrent un regard et prirent le chemin inverse que Tazumo avait emprunté en venant. Ils couraient à la même vitesse, comme un seul homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Tazumo tourna la tête un dixième de seconde avant de regarder devant lui, tournant à un détour de couloir.

- Fallait bien que tu sortes du pétrin dans lequel tu t'étais fourré.

- Ne prends pas cet air avec moi. C'est à cause de moi que j'ai été enfermé je te rappelle.

Le ninja laissa un rire cruel passait la barrière de ses lèvres puis ils entendirent :

- Baku !

Une dizaine d'explosions en rafales les firent se reculer et sauter plus loin. Tazumo passa une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant les mèches devant ses yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que la fumée se dissipait. Le roux et le brun échangèrent un regard avec de se mettre en garde, prêt à attaquer leurs anciens camarades. A l'intérieur de lui, Kyuubi commença à s'agiter. Du sang, du sang, du sang. Un sourire carnassier prit possession de ses lèvres et ses yeux devinrent rouges et fendus. Dans sa cage ouverte, Kyuubi tournait, grognait. Oh oui, il voulait du sang. Il voulait beaucoup de sang. Toujours plus de sang. Son regard parcourut l'assemblée devant lui. Combien étaient-ils ? Beaucoup. Beaucoup de sang. Une main sur son épaule coupa court à ses pensées et il rencontra le regard tout aussi rouge de Sasuke.

- On ne pourra rien faire ici. On sort de là avant.

- Je sais.

Le raikiri détruisit sans problème le mur à leur côté et ils quittèrent la prison, courant tout aussi vite l'un que l'autre. _« Naruto ! » _hurlaient les voix de leurs anciens camarades. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Les tuer. Il voulait les tuer. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il s'arrêta subitement sur un toit et se tourna vers les autres qui arrivaient vers lui. Sasuke se stoppa à quelques pas plus loin. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard. Le blond sauta, hurlant sa haine, sa première lame s'entrechoqua contre celle de Shikamaru qui le regardait, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Les deux kunais forcèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants avant qu'une arme file droit sur le roux. Il esquiva de justesse et recula d'un saut. Sasuke se posta à sa droite. Sans un mot, il dégaina sa lame. Sa si longue lame qui avait plusieurs fois faillit lui prendre la vie. Le roux attaqua. Sans un mot. Juste son regard qui lançaient des éclairs. Il voulait leur faire payer. Leur montrer sa haine. Toute cette haine qu'il avait accumulé au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Ils étaient là, sur le mont Hokage, à se battre les uns contre les autres. Sasuke et Tazumo contre les autres. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il fut tous mit à terre. Kiba le dernier. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il tremblait de colère. Son ami... comment avait-il put devenir ainsi ? Avec lenteur, Tazumo prit la lame accroché à son dos, il leva lentement le bras, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite... Il abaissa soudainement la lame alors que toutes les voix retentissaient _« Naruto ! Non ! »_. Il n'arrêta cependant pas son geste, sauf lorsqu'une tête brune s'allongea sur le jeune homme à ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils, la pointe de la lame à quelques millimètres à peine du corps de la jeune femme. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois.

- Hinata.

La Hyuuga releva la tête, observant l'homme qui pointait sa lame devant elle. Devant l'homme qui était son fiancé. Elle déglutit. _« Ne te mets pas devant moi. »_. Allait-il la tuer ? Sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Décale toi, ordonna-t-il.

- Non.

- Décale toi !

- Non !

Les yeux redevinrent bleus et se froncèrent un peu plus. Non ? Elle osait lui dire non ? Voulait-elle mourir ? Il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son sabre avant de le ranger d'un geste rapide et fluide. Tous l'observait alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Il plongea ses yeux céruléens dans ceux blancs de la brune. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et esquissa un sourire. Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement. C'était... c'était ce sourire qu'elle avait tant aimé. Ce sourire qu'elle avait tant chéri. Ce sourire que tout le monde aimait. Et la voix fut calme et tendre :

- Il faut cesser de croire en moi, Hinata.

- Naruto...

- Mais je suis heureux de savoir que d'un certain côté, tu n'arrêteras pas de croire en moi. C'est assez flatteur je dirais même. Mais c'est finit Hinata.

On aurait dit... les derniers mots d'une personne mourante...

- Tu auras toujours une place importante pour moi, Hinata, car tu es la seule qui ne m'a jamais haïs, qui ne m'a jamais détesté ou insulté, qui a toujours cru en moi. Mais c'est finit, Hinata. Maintenant, je suis ton ennemi et... si c'est possible, j'aimerais mourir de ta main.

Le sourire qu'il affichait montrait qu'il disait la vérité. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, avec toute la délicatesse et la tendresse possible.

- N'oublie pas, je suis ton ennemi. Et la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas.

* * *

><p>Uchiwa Sasuke observait son ami d'enfance et camarade de combat nettoyer ses armes en silence. Le silence était quelque chose de précieux entre eux depuis quelques années déjà. Quatre ou cinq peut être. Il ne comptait plus les mois qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'<em>Ikanuru Tazumo<em> après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninjas. Ils étaient fait pour combattre ensemble. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre – même s'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué – et savaient ce que l'autre comptait faire à peine quelques centièmes de secondes après que l'un y ai pensé. Certes, leur dernier – et véritable – combat remonté à cinq ou six ans et il avait été dévastateur. Les champs étaient devenus cratères et les forêts étaient devenues déserts. L'observateur fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son compagnon tressauter légèrement. Il se leva et avança de cette démarche féline qui lui était propre vers le roux. Il s'assit contre le dos de l'autre homme qui se tendit sous le contact avant de soupirer et d'abandonner ses armes sur le sol plein de terre : une grotte pouvait être pratique et gênant à la fois. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sasuke ne comprit pas Tazumo... Il soupira et laissa un rire mesquin lui échapper.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à rire, enfoiré ?

- Tu ne pourras pas les tuer, affirma-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

- Dit celui qui n'a pas réussis à m'achever, répliqua Tazumo en laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux et Sasuke soupira. La vengeance. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se venger, elle était toujours là, présente, tentatrice et immonde. Mais avoir passé toutes ses années en compagnie de _l'autre imbécile_ – comme il aimait l'appeler – le rendait plus... _gentil_. Pas qu'il n'aime pas ça, la soif de vengeance pouvait être terrible lorsqu'on se laissait emporter, mais il savait que, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne pourraient détruire Konoha en entier. Et surtout pas leurs anciens camarades.

- Il faut leur rendre justice, entendit-il.

- Hinata ne te tuera pas.

- Elle le fera.

- Comptes-tu lui forcer la main ?

- En quelques sortes.

Ils vivaient pour la vengeance. Ils vivaient pour venger leur solitude et leur souffrance. Ils vivaient pour venger leur famille respective. Ils vivaient pour venger Itachi. Itachi qui avait souffert à cause des têtes du Conseil. A cette seule pensée, Tazumo serra les poings et frappa le gauche sur la roche. Sasuke ferma les yeux un long moment. Cela faisait longtemps que _Uzumaki Naruto_ était mort, cependant... il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

- Naruto...

Dans son dos, le corps contre lui se tendit à son maximum. _Naruto_. Il n'existait plus ! Il était mort !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Uchiwa !

- Alors cesse de m'appeler Sasuke ou même Uchiwa.

Les dents de l'ancien blond grincèrent et il se leva brusquement, se tournant d'un seul bloc vers l'homme brun qui s'était lui-même redressé. Ô qu'ils semblaient minables et mauvais. Eux, enfants maudits. Qu'étaient-ils pour décider de tuer tout un village ? Des femmes et des enfants ? Des vieillards ? Des orphelins comme eux l'avaient été ? Qui étaient-ils pour avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur ces habitants ? Ils n'étaient personnes. Seulement deux enfants maudits. L'un par Kyuubi, l'autre par la destinée du clan Uchiwa. L'un dans l'autre, ils étaient différents et semblables. Ils étaient aussi éloignés qu'ils étaient proches. Ils étaient tout ce qu'ils détestaient et qu'ils chérissaient. Le torse de Tazumo se soulevait à une vitesse trop rapide pour être normale. Il se détestait. Il se haïssait ! Il se haïssait autant qu'il les haïssait ! Ô vengeance, ô douce vengeance. Leur regards se croisèrent. La joute continua quelques minutes. Ils détournèrent la tête en même temps, chacun de leur côté droit. Observant l'entrée de la grotte, Tazumo se baissa et prit quelques armes qu'il rangea.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde.

* * *

><p>Kiba tremblait. Il tremblait de rage, de peur, de colère, de tristesse, de frustration. Il serra les poings et les dents alors que son Hokage commençait son discours. A ses côtés, Hinata semblait plus déterminée que jamais. Hinata, sa fiancée, sa future femme, la future mère de son enfant. Elle lui avait avoué la veille qu'elle avait embrassé Naru... Non ! Pas Naruto. Ikanuru Tazumo pour le retenir. Qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit. Qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle était enceinte. Toutes ses informations l'avaient chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais la chose qui le chamboulait le plus c'était... ce qu'était devenu son ami. Son camarade. Son <em>frère<em>. La solitude menait-elle à la vengeance ? La solitude faisait-elle autant souffrir pour qu'un cœur comme Naruto devienne... celui d'un assassin ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il desserra les dents et leva la tête. Godaime allait annoncer la raison de leur présence ici. La raison de la présence de _tous_ les ninjas ici. Ici, dans cette salle dans le sous-sol de la tour Hokage. Là où tous les Genins, Chuunins, Jounins et ANBU étaient réunis pour la première fois depuis... depuis sûrement des décennies.

- Hier soir, un ninja s'est introduit dans la prison, dans le quartier hautement sécurisé. Ce ninja a fait sortir Uchiwa Sasuke de sa cellule. Des Jounins de premiers ordres les ont poursuivit ainsi que moi même. Uchiwa Sasuke et Ikanuru Tazumo nous ont battus sans efforts.

Un léger brouhaha monta dans les rangs, cependant, la main de Tsunade se leva, les faisant taire. Elle reprit après quelques minutes de silence :

- Nous avons appris la véritable identité du shinobi Ikanuru Tazumo. C'était un ninja de Konoha. Ce ninja était Uzumaki Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, les murmures devinrent des cris de stupeur.

- Il suffit !

Et le silence reprit ses droits. Tsunade serra les poings et sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, l'un deux rencontra le mur derrière elle, créant un trou béant qui donnait sur une autre salle. Sa voix se fit colérique :

- Le ninja Uzumaki Naruto est un ninja puissant ! Il a décidé de se retourner contre Konoha pour se venger ! De qui, de quoi, je ne sais pas ! Il suffit ! coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors que certains de ses shinobis ouvraient la bouche. Je ne...

- Tsunade-sama, stoppa Shizune en arrivant en courant.

- Quoi ? vociféra-t-elle.

- Ils sont aux portes de Konoha. Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto sont aux portes de Konoha.

Kiba se tendit immédiatement et lança un coup d'œil à Hinata. Il fut le premier à quitter la pièce en courant, prêt à se battre.

* * *

><p>Appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte principale, Tazumo se redressa lorsqu'il sentit les centaines de chakras se diriger vers eux. Il échangea un regard rapide avec Sasuke et ne se mit même pas en garde alors qu'un mur de ninjas venait de se créer devant leurs yeux. Il attendit quelques instants avant de lâcher, un sourire barbare aux lèvres :<p>

- Tsunade ! gronda sa voix, faisant trembler des cinquantaines de personnes. Nous avons un marché a te proposer !

Tsunade s'avança, droite, fière. A ses côtés, toute leur génération se trouvait en garde, prêt à se défendre et à attaquer si besoins il y avait. Il put voir Neji, Tenten et Lee, ainsi que Kakashi et Iruka... et Konohamaru.

- Et que veux-tu, _gamin _?

Il n'empêcha pas un rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Oh, c'était loin d'être un rire joyeux... mais plutôt un rire méchant, cruel.

- Le seul qui me nomme encore gamin, _Tsunade_, c'est notre cher ami Kyuubi. Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

Il ne prenait pas de grands airs, il énonçait simplement une vérité. Sasuke prit le relais, bien plus calme que son compagnon d'arme :

- Nous voulons la tête de tes conseillers. Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado. Si vous nous les donner, nous repartirons comme nous sommes venus : sans faire de mal à personne.

- Je doute que ta parole soit sûre, Uchiwa.

- Mais la mienne l'est, Tsunade.

Tsunade tourna son visage vers l'autre homme. Roux aux yeux bleus. Le même visage. Les mêmes cicatrices. Les mêmes yeux. Toutefois... il n'était plus cet enfant en qui elle avait cru. Mais la peur et la douleur prirent possession d'elle et elle hurla, la voix tremblante :

- Et ton rêve de devenir Hokage Naruto ! Qu'en fais-tu ? Que fais-tu de tes camarades ? Que fais-tu des gens qui t'aiment ?

- « Le titre d'Hokage, c'est d'la merde. Je le laisse aux imbéciles. », cingla la voix de Tazumo.

-Jiraya croyait en toi !

- Jiraya croyait en un monde où les shinobis se comprendraient ! Je veux leur tête Tsunade !

- Calme toi.

Puis Sasuke reprit plus fort :

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Donnez nous leur tête, ou nous irons les chercher.

C'était clair, net, précis, sans bavure. Digne d'un Uchiwa. Avec lenteur, il commença à sortir Kusanagi de son fourreau et tous les autres ninjas se mirent en gardes, prêt à attaquer. Tazumo fit de même et pointa son katana sur Tsunade.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, Tsunade.

- Essaie de me passer sur le corps, _gamin_.

_ Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Tsunade se retrouva au sol, un katana sur sa jugulaire et le roux à califourchon sur elle._

_- Tsunade-sama !_

_- Recule, Sakura !_

_- J'ai gagné, lâcha l'homme sur un ton enfantin._

_ Il appuya légèrement sur la peau de la femme, pas assez pour la couper, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire mal. Il susurra « Et maintenant, que fait-on ? ». Son corps ne répondait plus._

_- Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir lorsque nous avons affronté Orochimaru. Tu n'aurais pas dû te relever. Tu aurais dû gagner le pari. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir comme tu as laissé mourir ton cher et tendre petit frère. Comme tu as laissé mourir ton cher et tendre fiancé. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir et..._

- Tsunade-sama !

Tsunade sursauta en sentant deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle écarquilla les yeux et planta son regard dans celui rouge de Sasuke.

- Genjustsu...

Un Chuunin courut vers les deux déserteurs, leva sa jambe vers Naruto pour donner un premier coup mais ce-dernier l'attrapa, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rouges et fendus.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me battras. Mais j'admire ton courage. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ou préfères-tu mourir ?

- Je préfère mourir que détruire mon village ! cracha l'homme, la jambe toujours tenue en l'air.

Le sourire de Naruto disparut et il plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux marrons de son adversaire. Il lui tordit légèrement la jambe et le repoussa contre un autre ninja qui tentait déjà de les attaquer.

- Bonne réponse pour un ninja de seconde classe, tu ne trouves pas, Sas'ke ?

- Ils se terrent avec les villageois.

- Je te les laisse.

- Tu es bien gentil aujourd'hui.

Tazumo planta son regard dans celui d'Hinata et lâcha d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, pointant son katana vers la Hyuuga :

- La personne qui est censé me tuer m'attends. Je compte sur toi, Sas'ke.

* * *

><p>Héhé ! Alors ?<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

Biz à vous,  
>Ky' !<p> 


End file.
